Heartless Schemes
by DariaGirl
Summary: When Jane deserts her best friend, Daria will go to any length to get back at her. Betrayal! Scandal! A pregnancy test?! What on earth is the Daria Crew up to?


Daria is siting in class one day. Jane is next to her and Britney is on the side.  
  
Jane: This sucks.  
  
Daria: Tell me about it.  
  
Britney passes Jane a note. It says "Come to my house after school." Jane nods to say okay.  
  
History Teacher: Don't pass notes.  
  
Jane: Or else what?  
  
History Teacher: I will take them and read them to everyone.  
  
Jane: Ooo I'm scared.  
  
Britney: We better pay attention okay Jane?  
  
Jane: Yeah probably.  
  
Kevin walks through the door and sits down on Britney's other side.  
  
Kevin: Hey baby.  
  
Britney: Ooh Kevi!   
  
Jane looks discusted.  
  
Jane: To Daria: I can't believe I'm going over to her house after school.  
  
Daria: (Jelous) Me neither.  
  
Jane starts to draw a picture like always.  
  
History Teacher: That's it Jane your staying after school.  
  
Jane: No I can't!  
  
History Teacher: Why not?  
  
Jane: I got to go to Britney's!  
  
History Teacher: Too bad that's not a good enough excuse. I got to give you extra homework now.   
  
Jane: Oh NO!  
  
Britney: Now you'll never get to come over!  
  
Kevin: She is coming over? Oh then how are we supposed to you know...  
  
Britney: We will do that before she gets here. She has to stay after remember? That is plenty of time.  
  
Daria: Jane I can't believe your going over to Britney's house. She is so stupid.  
  
Jane: It doesn't hurt to have new friends.  
  
Daria: Right.  
  
It's later in the day. Jane is in detention writing sentences.  
  
Jane: Done.  
  
Jane hands in her stuff and walks over to Britney's. She knocks on the door. Nobody answers.  
  
Jane: Okay I guess I'll just go in.  
  
She walks upstairs. She hears some strange noises coming from inside the room that says Britney on the door.   
  
Jane: Britney has a weird taste in music.  
  
She opens the door. She see's Britney and Kevin. They are doing something naughty on her bed.  
  
Jane: Oh my gosh!  
  
She runs out of the house and back home.  
  
Meanwhile Daria is on her way to Jane's. She dings the bell and Trent answers the door. He is only in boxers.  
  
Trent: Hey Daria. Sorry I don't got more clothes on. Jani's not here. She's at the cheerleader's house.  
  
Daria: I know. I came to see you.  
  
Trent looks surprised.  
  
Trent: Oh. Let me put some clothes on. I'll be back. On second thought, just come with me.  
  
They go upstairs and she sits down on his bed. Trent puts on a CD. It is a romantic one. The Titanic soundtrack.  
  
Trent: Want me to put some pants on?  
  
Daria: If your comfertable, your okay.  
  
Trent: Okay then. What did you want to see me about?  
  
Daria: It's about Jane.  
  
Trent: (Disappointed.) Oh.  
  
Daria: And you and me.  
  
Trent looks interested.  
  
Daria: Jane went over to Britney's. She is Popular and a Cheerleader. She is not supposed to be friends with Jane.  
  
Trent: Who is she supposed to be friends with then?  
  
Daria: Me.  
  
Trent: But a person can have more than one friend.  
  
Daria: Your right.   
  
Trent: You're my friend. And all the guys in my band Helpful Korn are my friends. They're not jealous of you.  
  
Daria: I get it.  
  
Trent: So when one of your friends is busy, just hang out with somebody else.  
  
Daria: Like you?  
  
Trent gives Daria a sexy look.   
  
Trent: Yeah.  
  
They start kissing. Trent starts to take off Daria's shirt but she stops him.  
  
Daria: Not yet, Trent.  
  
Trent looks disappointed.  
  
Trent: Why not?  
  
Daria starts to answer then she looks out the window and see's Jane coming up the steps. She let's Trent continue.  
  
Trent: Are you sure Daria?  
  
Daria: Ya just hurry.  
  
They both start doing the naughty. Jane walks in.  
  
Jane: Oh my gosh...not again!  
  
Jane is starting to feel very weird.  
  
Later after Trent and Daria are done they are all sitting there talking.  
  
Jane: I can't believe you guys just did that!  
  
Daria: I can't believe you went over to Britney's!  
  
Jane: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Daria: You're MY friend. Not hers.  
  
Jane: Oh, I get it. And you did...THAT...with my brother to get back at me. I think.  
  
Trent: She did it because she wanted to.  
  
Daria: No. Trent. I DID want to make her jelous.  
  
Trent looks sad.  
  
Trent: Oh.  
  
A month later.  
  
Daria: Quin?  
  
Quin: Huh.  
  
Daria: Do you ever miss your period?  
  
Quin: Oh my gosh I can't beleve your asking me this! That's like personal okay?  
  
Daria: I think I'm pregnent, Quin.  
  
Quin: Oh my gosh wait until mom and dad hear this. MOOOOOOOM! DAAAAAAD!  
  
Daria: No Quin. Just get me one of those tests okay?  
  
Quin: Why me.  
  
Daria: Just do it.  
  
Quin walks in to the store where Trent is working there. She gets a pregnancy test. And gives it to Daria.  
  
Daria: Thanks.  
  
Quin: No problem. You should have seen the freaky guy who waited on me. EWW!  
  
Daria takes the test. It is negative.  
  
Daria's Mom: Daria are you pregnant?  
  
Daria: No.  
  
Daria's Mom: Oh okay. Quin you better stop your lying.  
  
Quin: She said she was. Look in the trash. Theres a pregnancy test there.  
  
Daria's Mom looks in the trash. There is a pregnancy test there.  
  
Daria: Look at the receit. It is from today. You know I haven't left the house today.  
  
Daria's Mom: Right. So it must be Quin's! Young lady you are pregnant?  
  
Quin: NO!  
  
Daria's Mom chases Quin around the house. Daria smiles and calls her best friend Jane to apologise. 


End file.
